He Said, She Said
by maddengirl
Summary: This is a story about a group of friends known to the world as the Wildcats. But to each other they are knows as liars, cheaters, and heat breakers. What happens to a group of best friends when you throw betrayal, lust, rage, and fame into the pot?
1. Chapter 1

This story takes palce near the beginning of the tour.

Main Characters: Vanessa, Corbin, Ashley, Drew

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

"I've lost everyone I care about." -Corbin

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way." -Vanessa

"There is something here, we both can feel it." –Drew

"I can't do this. Not here, not now." –Ashley

This is the story of how a group of friends hit the road to do the thing they love. Little did they know that this trip could ruin their friendships that have survived more than the press could ever know. Turn the clock back three months…

-----

Zac and Vanessa laid on the couch together. The couple was savoring their last hours together for another extensive stretch of time. Their breathing had become synced with each other, not wanting to believe that the world outside existed. Zac was stroking Vanessa's hair as she felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

"It's not fair." She said quietly.

"What's not fair?" he asked as he kept softly running his fingers through her hair.

"You have to leave in," she glanced down at her watch, "two hours."

"I know. It sucks."

"It seems like any time we have together is so limited."

"I know exactly how you feel V. And we can't even go out together like normal couples…" Zac started.

Vanessa sighed. She sat up, irritated. "Zac, why do you bring that up every time we get a chance to be together? It's never enough for you." She spat out.

"I just want to be able to take you out to dinner or to the movies without having to bring along 4 other people. I want us to be a normal couple."

"But we're not normal in case you haven't noticed. You're filming a movie and I'm going on tour. That isn't exactly by the book."

"But why do we have to hide it?"

"You know how I feel about the press. It's better if they don't know."

Zac closed his eyes, "This always happens." He said quietly. Vanessa stayed quiet. "I hate this. We always end up arguing, leaving us questionable about us, us as a couple."

"Every time you give that speech I wonder if we're better off as friends." Vanessa stated bluntly.

Zac leaned across the open space between them. He gently captured her face in his hands and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. When the two pulled away Vanessa looked deeply into his eyes, feeling his breath on her face.

"And then you kiss me and I remember why we can't be just friends." She said quietly.

Zac smiled his goofy grin. "Good. So let's just enjoy the time we have right now, but I have to say good bye Corbin and everyone before I leave."

Vanessa smiled, cuddling back into her boyfriend. "You know he's going to be mad that you've been spending all you time with me."

"Well, he's my best friend. He'll just have to deal with it." Zac smirked and kiss the top of her head.

-----

Everyone was waiting outside to wish Zac goodbye.

"And he finally shows his face." Lucas exclaimed as he saw a grinning Zac and Vanessa walk outside.

Zac slapped Lucas's hand and they pulled each other into a hug, "I couldn't leave without saying goodbye."

Zac said goodbye and hugged each of his friends.

"Drew, it was nice talking to you… Ashley, try not to slap Luke again… Mo, I'm going to miss you so much… And Corbin, take care of my girl will ya?"

"You got it." Corbin smiled, "But what happened to bros over hoes?"

"It still is that way," Zac nodded, "But V ain't a hoe."

"Yeah because if she was, we'd all have the same smirk Zac does." Lucas joked. The group burst into laughter.

"Uh hmm, yeah…" Zac said trying to keep his smile on. "My car is here I better go."

"Have fun shooting a movie." Vanessa smiled at him.

"And you guys have fun on tour." He gave Vanessa a little wink before getting into the car and driving away.

Corbin walked over to Vanessa and put an arm around her shoulders. "You're going to be fine." He consoled.

"I know, but each time he leaves it gets hared and harder to say goodbye." She looked up at her friend, "But you're always here for me, right?"

He gave her a small smile, "Yeah, I'm always here for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you all liked the start of my story! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The three girls fell down on the couch, exhausted.

"I forgot how hard dance rehearsals are." Vanessa complained, "My legs feel like they are going to fall off."

"I know." Ashley whined, "And we have three more weeks of this."

"And then we get to do it every day for the next two and a half months." Corbin chimed in happily.

"Shut up Corbin!" Vanessa smacked him the face with the pillow.

"No one hits me and gets away with it." Corbin scooped Vanessa in his arms and ran into the back yard.

"On my god! What are you doing?" she squealed.

Corbin launched Vanessa and himself into pool.

"Corbin that was so not cool!" Vanessa yelled as she splashed Corbin with water. Quickly after Monique and Lucas jumped into the pool as well. The four friends started a water fight while Ashley stood by the side of the pool.

"Ashley come on in!" Lucas yelled.

"No thanks." She said.

"Aww come on Ash!" Vanessa yelled, "It's just water."

"This is a brand new shirt," Ashley explained, "The is no way I am getting it wet."

"Party pooper!" Vanessa yelled.

Ashley was ready to retaliate, but out of nowhere Drew tackles her, forcing her into the water.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ashley screamed as she resurfaced. She chased drew down and tackled him under water.

"Corbin," Vanessa slung her arm around her friend, "I think this is the start of a beautiful tour."

"I couldn't agree more."

-------------------------------

"5-6-7-8-Up-Up-Hit-Hit-Shake that hip-Ashley sharper arms-Monique keep that booty in-Drew, focus!" Kenny yelled as he lead the last dance rehearsals before the start of the tour. "Nice work everyone!" he yelled as rehearsal ended. "I expect to see you all bright and early tomorrow morning."

"You know I'm really glad this tour is starting tomorrow." Ashley panted as she reached for her water bottle.

"Any why is that?" Drew sauntered over to her, "Besides the obvious, you know, spending everyday with me."

Ashley scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I just want these crazy rehearsals to end. Kenny is riding us really hard."

"Aww, poor baby." He smirked.

Ashley laughed and brushed past him and headed towards Vanessa and Corbin.

"I don't know how Stephanie puts up with Drew." Ashley said to them. "He's such a flirt."

"I know. But that is just who he is. Kind of like Zac." Vanessa shoved her feet into her boots.

"Zac is so not a flirt. He's only got eyes for one girl." Ashley said. Vanessa tried to hide her beaming face.

"Aww, out Baby V is blushing how cute." Corbin joked. Vanessa slapped him in the stomach and laughed. "How is Zac anyways?" he asked.

"He's doing good. He likes all of his cast mates and he said that John Travolta is really cool and is giving him a lot of advice."

Lucas slung his arms over Vanessa and Ashley, "The lucky man gets to work with John Travolta. I would kill to take his place. And he gets to kiss Britney Snow…So not fair!"

Vanessa shifted uncomfortably. The thought of Zac kissing another girl (even if it is just a movie kiss) turns his insides upside down, and not in a good way.

Corbin pulled Lucas away from the girls and started to talk to him.

"What do you think he's saying?" Vanessa asked as the two girls watched the two boys.

Corbin hit Lucas upside the head. Lucas's face scrunched up and he pointed a stern finger at Corbin. The conversation continued to heat up, much to the girl's amusement. Lucas looked ready to punch Corbin in the nose when Drew walked over to them and pulled them apart and led them out the door.

"Sometimes Lucas doesn't know when to shut up." Ashley noted.

"And sometimes Corbin doesn't know when to but out." Vanessa added.

"Then Drew comes and saves the day and we're all friends again."

"Those guys are so predicable."

The girls laughed as they caught up with the guys to celebrate their last night of freedom outside the tour bus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review and I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Drew! Get up! We have to go!" Ashley banged on Drew's door the next morning. "Everyone is waiting on you!" Ashley continued to bang on his door.

"Hey Ash, what are you doing?" Drew asked from behind her.

"I'm trying to wake-" she cut herself off and spun around to face Drew, "Why aren't you…"

"I got up early to say good bye to Stephanie."

"Well that was…nice of you. But you could have told me so I wouldn't be standing here like an idiot banging on your door."

"Where's the fun in that?" Drew grinned. Ashley rolled her eyes and motioned for him to follow he rot the car.

"Do not tell me we are taking a van all over this country?" Drew said as he climbed in the back seat after Ashley.

"We're picking everyone up in the van. Then we're driving to the buses on the other side of town." She explained. "You would know that if you were here on time."

"Well, unlike you Stephanie can put up with me." Drew smirked."

Ashley's mouth dropped, "How did you…?"

"I hear everything."

"That's a scary thought." Ashley muttered under her breath.

"Would you guys please stop fighting?" Vanessa pleaded from a seat behind them.

"We are not fighting." Ashley stated.

"What are you talking about? Of course we're fighting." Drew spat back.

"We are just aggressively talking."

"Yeah, that's called a fight."

"Would you guys shut up!" Lucas groaned from behind.

"Sorry, he hit it a little too hard last night." Monique explained. "I had to drag him into the van."

"Poor thing." Ashley sympathized, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Did you take his flask away?" Drew asked.

"Yeah I took it last night. It's right here." Monique held up the silver flask.

Drew reached over the seat and grabbed the flat, silver bottle. He popped the top open and took a drink.

"Drew, it's 5:30 in the morning!" Ashley exclaimed as she snatched the flask away from him.

Drew swallowed the liquor, "What? It's not like Luke ever drinks anything hard."

The van pulled up another house. "I'll go get Corbin!" Vanessa scrambled to get out of the van. As she shut the door she could hear Ashley and Drew arguing again. Vanessa rolled her eyes and scampered to the front door and knocked. "Corbin, time to go!" she yelled through the door.

Corbin swung open the door, wearing his usually white smile. "Hey V. Just let me say good bye to my sisters."

"Mind if I say hi?" Vanessa asked.

"I might have to stop talking to you if you don't." he joked.

Vanessa giggled and followed Corbin inside. Vanessa smiled as he watched Corbin give each of his family members a hug and a kiss goodbye.

"Now don't have too much fun." Corbin's dad said as the two friends left.

"We won't Mr. Rivers." Vanessa said politely. She was always polite to adults, that was just her nature.

"Vanessa please, I've told you before, call me David."

"I'll try…David." She said a little unsure of herself.

Vanessa and Corbin headed towards the van.

"So this is it." He smiled.

"Yeah, this is the start of 3 months crammed into an itty bitty space."

Corbin laughed, "At least Drew and Ashley will be in different busses for some of it." He nodded his head towards the van ahead of them, "Looks like they are at it again."

Vanessa sighed, "Yeah…but it's a 45 minutes drive across town to get to the busses."

"Oh how much fun this will be." Corbin opened the van door to a blast of three voices going off at the same time. Vanessa and Corbin gave each other a sympathetic look before climbing in the van and going Monique's quest to find peace between Drew and Ashley.

---------------------------------

"Daaaaaaaamn, this bus is pimpin'!" Drew exclaimed as he walked up the small steps into the long, black bus. The others followed his, their mouths open in awe.

"I wouldn't have minded going to school is the bus was like this." Lucas said, obviously impressed.

"So, is there, like, a separate bus for boys and girls?" Monique asked as she noticed the lack of beds.

"Yo Kenny!" Corbin yelled out the door. "Are we going to have separate busses?"

Kenny jogged into the bus, "What?" he asked, slightly panting.

"Are we going to have separate busses?" Monique repeated.

"Uh, well, this will be the main bus for when we travel, but for when you guys have to sleep on the road we have a girl's bunk bus and a boy's bunk bus." He explained.

"Sweet!" Drew high-fived Lucas, "Our bus is going to totally rock!"

"But our bus will rock harder." Ashley stated, smirking in Drew's direction.

"You know it!" Vanessa cheered. The girls ran off the bus to see their other bus.

"I don't know what we're going to do with them." Drew sighed.

"I don't know about them, but I'm going to end up pounding you if I have to listen to you and Ash fight any more." Corbin said, making himself comfortable on the small couch.

"It's what we do. We fight a little, but we're still friends. That's just the way it is," Drew explained. "Now off your butt so we can check out our bus!"

Corbin and Lucas followed Drew out the door to go find their bus.

"Guys we have to leave, like, now!" Kenny yelled after them, but it was no use. The battle to have the cooler bus was on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you guys liked it, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kenny paced in front of the six friends. He had finally got them all back on the main bus. "Now that we have settled down, there are some rules we have to put into affect."

The whole group groaned, "Kenny, we're not kids." Drew said.

"That's right, but you are role models. And that is exactly what the rule has to do with. Just don't to anything that will make you bad role models."

"Right. Now where is that keg…?"

"Drew…" Kenny said in a parental voice.

"Kidding." He smiled. "Now let's get this tour started!" Drew jumped up and turned on the radio.

Kenny rolled his eyes and took his seat next to the driver.

"A toast!" Ashley proclaimed as she handed out cans of pop to everyone. "A toast to a great tour and an awesome time together!"

"I can toast to that." Drew agreed.

Everyone clinked their cans together and took a gulp of the dungaree drink.

"Wait, you two actually agree?" Monique gawked at Drew and Ashley.

"This is a historical moment!" Vanessa squealed.

"We need to document this." Monique declared. She ran to the back to the bus to look for a camera.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Come on you guys. We don't always fight."

"Uh, yeah we do." Drew opposed.

"No we don't."

"Yes, we do."

Ashley turned to face him, "No. We. Don't."

"Yes. We. Do." Drew mocked her.

Monique returned to the front of the bus clutching her camera. "Okay! I got the camera!" she noticed Drew and Ashley staring heatedly at each other. "The moment's gone, isn't it?"

The rest of the crew nodded.

"Awe man!" She slowly walked back to the other end of the bus to put her camera away.

"I'm not talking to you anymore Drew Seeley!" Ashley stormed off to the back of the bus.

Corbin sighed and took a seat on the coach, "I love our little group. So," he searched his mind for the right words, "full of life." Vanessa laughed and jumped on his lap. "Oh!" he groaned in pain, "You know V, if you weighed anymore that would have really, really hurt."

Vanessa threw her head back and giggled, "We're going to have fun, aren't we Corbin?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "because if we didn't, it would be my fault."

"I wouldn't blame you!" Vanessa said.

"Excuse me, let's look at the evidence. Your favorite store closing at 5:00 and we got there at 5:10, my fault. Zac not asking you out when you thought he was, my fault. Your little sister asking Zac out for you before he asked you out, my fault. Zac getting the part in Hairspray causing him not to be able to go on tour, my fault. You-"

Vanessa cut him off, "Okay, I get it! I blame you for a lot of stuff." Her face flushed.

"You also blamed me for Ashley and Drew fighting all the time."

"You could always talk to Drew!" she pointed out.

"You could always talk to Ash!" he shot back.

Vanessa pouted, but a smile escaped her lips, "Fine. I don't blame you for the endless fighting that is Ashley and Drew."

"And what about the other stuff…?" he questioned.

"Oh, well those all really are your fault."

Corbin laughed and poked her in the side. Vanessa accepted the challenge and poked him back. Corbin flipped her under him and tickled her until she was forced to give up.

"I am the champion once again!" he raised his arms above his head in victory.

Vanessa playfully punched him in the stomach causing him to double over on top of her. "Oh, Corbin get off of me!" she laughed. She managed to shove him off of her and onto the ground. This time it was her time to raise her arms above her head in victory.

--------------------

Vanessa plopped down on the bus couch next to Monique and Ashley. "We've only been on the road for two hours and I'm already bored." She complained.

Monique giggled, "Well this is going to be a long two and a half months."

"What are we going to do on the bus for hours? And in the dressing rooms? I need to be entertained."

"We all know you have to be doing something all hours of the day," Ashley started, "But can't you just like chill out for a minute? Try to relax."

"Okay." Vanessa took a deep breath and sat absolutely still.

"Vanessa. Just sitting and relaxing doesn't mean not breathing!" Monique slapped her on the back causing her to breathe out.

"I'm sorry; it's just that when I'm breathing I have to be doing something." She tried to explain.

"The guys are playing video games in the back. Go see if they'll let you play." Vanessa scurried off to the back of the bus before Monique finished her sentence.

"I don't know what we're going to do with her." Ashley shook her head.

"I know. She's all gas and no break."

"At least she has Luc and Corbin to keep up with her." Monique shook her head in agreement.

The two girls sat and chatted quietly for a few minutes before they were interrupted by Drew falling down the hallway. Both girls gawked at him.

"Either we need more controllers or stop Vanessa from going to the gym." The two girls just stared at him, amused. "That girl ripped me from the controller and threw me out."

"You don't mess with baby V." Monique joked.

"Haha, very funny Mo." Drew squeezed himself on the couch between them.

"Drew!" Ashley whined as she was practically sat on.

A smirk instantly appeared on his face, "Two hours and you're already talking to me again."

Ashley mouth dropped, "Awe man! Drew!" she grabbed a pillow and smacked it in his face.

"What the hell was that for?" He screamed.

Monique hit him from the other side and soon the two girls were beating on Drew with the pillows.

"Fine! I surrender or whatever you want me to do! Just stop hitting me!"

"I want you to go ask Kenny when we're getting to the hotel." Ashley ordered.

"Why?"

"Because he won't answer to me anymore." She admitted.

"How many times have you asked?" he asked her cautiously.

"Only 10…"

"Ash!"

"Vanessa can't sit still and I can't stand to be on a bus forever!" she explained.

"Then this is going to be one hell of a trip."

Ashley hit him with the pillow again. "Just go ask him." She watched Drew slowly get up from the small couch and he strutted his way to the driver's cabin causing both girls to fall over laughing.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for never updating. I am fianlly getting over my huge slump I had with this story. I hope you guys will keep reading. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The crowd cheered and sang along to the final song. By the middle of the number everyone was on their feet dancing and singing at the top of their lungs. The six friends embarrassed the enthusiasm and put everything they had into the last dance.

"Thank you everyone!" Lucas yelled into the microphone, "You've been a great audience! Goodnight!"

The six links arms and walked away from the audience. "That was the best show yet!" Kenny exclaimed as everyone circled around him. "I am very proud of you guys!"

The whole tour group cheered and rejoiced all the way to dressing rooms.

"Hey V!" Corbin yelled. She happily spun around to face her friend, "We're all going to the hotel restaurant for dessert when we get back. Pass it on."

"You got it Sergeant!" she saluted her friend playfully.

"Okay, you can stop that Sergeant stuff."

"I'm sorry, but every time I watch you sing Marchin…the army marches…Sergeant. It just fits." She explained. "At least it's better than what Miley calls you."

Corbin eye's widened, "She is the only one allowed to call me that."

"Fine." She smirked. "As long as can call you Sergeant."

Corbin sighed. He knew he had lost this battle. "Alright. Just pass on the message."

**--------------------**

The three boys sat in the restaurant waiting for the girls.

"How long does it take to change out of concert clothes?" Lucas asked.

"We've been here for twenty minutes." Drew stated, "They are just trying to annoy us."

"Corbin, you definitely told them to meet us here?"

"I told you 5 times already: yes!" Corbin said annoyed, "They are just late."

Vanessa, Monique, and Ashley burst through the restaurant doors, "Sorry we're late!"

"It's no problem." Drew gritted through hid teeth. The girl joined them at the table while Drew waved over the waiter. "We'll have two regular Pina Coladas, two doubles, and two virgin."

"Why are we having alcohol?" Ashley questioned, "We have to be on the road in seven hours."

"Then we'll have six hours to sleep it off." He smirked.

"So the concert. Really good." Lucas said, changing the subject.

"Luc you are so bad a subtlety changing the subject." Monique said bluntly. The rest of the table burst into laughter.

He sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"So what's everyone doing for the holidays?" Corbin asked casually.

Immediately the girls went into detailed conversations about their holiday plans which bored the boys more than when the girls hadn't shone up yet.

The waitress arrived a few minutes later with drinks in hand. "Thank God." Dew praised. "To the tour." He held up his drink.

"To friendship." Vanessa said. She flashed a smile to Corbin. He flashed a smile right back.

"To Ashley and Drew not fighting for two weeks straight!" Monique added. The group laughed and clinked their glasses together.

**--------------------**

Vanessa knocked on Corbin's hotel room door, "Corbin come on! We have to go!" she said in a loud whisper, hoping not to wake anyone but Corbin. "Corbin, the bus is leaving with or without you in, like, 10 minutes!"

A tried Corbin opened up the door with a duffel bag in hand. "I hate you."

"Oh, I know you do." She put an arm around his shoulders and led him down the hall. "But you can sleep in the bus."

"Have you ever tried sleeping in our bus." He asked. "It's almost impossible."

"Well, you are very good at doing the impossible so I am sure you'll be able to get some sleep." She consoled her sleepy friend.

The continued down the long hallway and soon reached Ashley who was knocking on Drew's door.

"Any luck?" Vanessa asked.

"Drew is so stubborn. I know he is up, he is just trying to make me mad." Ashley said angrily.

"Well, I got to get the Blue Man here into the bus before he falls asleep on me again. Good luck." Vanessa led herself and Corbin away from Ashley.

Ashley sighed and knocked on the door again. "Drew we have to go! Everyone is already getting on the bus!" she yelled, not caring who heard her, just as long as Drew heard her.

"Ashley, what the hell are you doing?" Drew asked as he walked out of his room, across the hall from Ashley.

She jumped and spun around, "What are you doing?"

"Going to the bus…" he said, "What are you doing?"

"I was supposed to be getting you up." She started walking toward the elevator, Drew followed.

"You woke me just fine, but you had the wrong hotel room."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that when you walked out of a different room." She snapped.

"Whoa! Someone is a little cranky at 5 in the morning." Drew chuckled.

"Oh shut up," she giggled and playfully shoved him.

"A smile from Miss Ashley Tisdale?" he exclaimed, "I rarely get to see one of those."

Ashley was ready to say something smart back to him, but was interrupted by a phone ringing.

Drew grabbed his phone out of his pocket, "Hey Steph!" he said with a smile. Ashley watched his smile slowly fade. "Oh. If that's what you want…" His face continued to sink as he hung up his phone.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Stephanie just broke up with me…" he said in shock.

Ashley mouth dropped, "Oh Drew, I'm so sorry."

He swallowed hard, "No, its okay. I guess I should have expected it. But I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's just get to the busses before Kenny sends out a search party." He gloomily pushed the button to call the elevator. Ashley stood next to him, not knowing what to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"We are back and we are happening!" Drew yelled as he stood in circle of dancers, singers, and everyone else that helped with the show.

"Now guy I know this is our first concert after our little holiday break," Kenny started, "So I really need you guys to channel the Queen and England and make everyone out there feel important."

The group of people cheered loudly.

"What team?" Corbin yelled fiercely.

"Wildcats!" everyone yelled back.

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats!"

"Get your head in the game!"

The group broke apart and ran to their starting positions.

"Sergeant." Vanessa smiled at Corbin.

"Baby V." he shot a smile back to her.

The group preformed their heart that show. They were practically falling all over each other when the light went out.

"Good show!" Mo said as they reached back stage.

"Great show!" Lucas yelled.

Kenny joined the group of six. "Okay you guys that was an amazing show! And I know tomorrow you have a day off, but we still need you on the bus in one hour."

Everyone shook their heads and ran off to their dressing rooms.

"So when does Zac come to visit?" Ashley asked, linking arms with Vanessa.

"A few days." She told her.

"You excited?"

"Uh, yeah." Vanessa said after a long pause.

"Okay, that didn't sound like a very positive 'yeah.'"

"It's just that we've been apart for a really long time."

"But shouldn't that make it more exciting to see him?"

"Yeah." Vanessa nodded, "I just my emotions are still crazy weird from the holidays."

**-------------------**

"So what are we going to do for our day off?" Vanessa asked as her and Corbin wandered around the lobby.

"Well seeing as you just slept for 12 hours straight I doubt that you want to sleep." Corbin said.

"That is correct."

"We could eat?" he suggested. "There are a few restaurants down the street."

Vanessa groaned, "I'm tired of eating out. Why don't we eat in?"

"Um, V. We're on the road. There isn't really eating in."

"Hello? Ever heard of room service?"

Corbin laughed, "Okay you win. We'll go order room service."

"Score one for Baby V!" Vanessa pumped her first on the air. "And a movie?"

"Isn't that a given?"

"True. Very True."

An hour later Corbin and Vanessa were sitting in her hotel room, waiting.

"I hate room service." Vanessa groaned.

"They said it would take 45 minutes. They are not going to be late."

"And I hate not being 21."

Corbin groaned, "Here we go."

"Why does everyone else get to go out and we have to stay in?" Vanessa complained.

"Because we aren't allowed in bars." Corbin said calmly.

"But seriously? It sucks that all of our friends get to go out and we have to stay in."

"We could go out." He suggested.

"No. I want to stay in. I'm just saying that it sucks that we always seem to draw the short end of the stick when it comes to parting."

Corbin turned her to face him, "Vanessa. Just let it go!"

Vanessa looked into his eyes. He was her best friend. He was always there for her, even when she was just being stupid. He was her Sergeant.

Then she leaned in and kissed him.

**-------------------**

Vanessa stormed into Ashley's dressing room the next morning.

"Ashley, I need to talk to you." She declared.

Ashley looked at her friend, "Look, V. This really isn't a good time." She said as she held her head.

"I kissed Corbin." She said hastily.

Ashley stared at her friend, "I slept with Drew."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Vanessa stormed into Ashley's dressing room the next morning.

"Ashley, I need to talk to you." She declared.

Ashley looked at her friend, "Look, V. This really isn't a good time." She said as she held her head.

"I kissed Corbin." She said hastily.

Ashley stared at her friend, "I slept with Drew."

Vanessa's mouth fell open. "Okay you win." She rushed over to where Ashley was sitting. "What happened?"

Ashley took a deep breath, "Well last night those of us over 21 were out at this bar and Luc kind of tried to start a fight with this guy about three times bigger than him, so Mo took him back to the hotel. Then about an hour later Drew and I headed back to his hotel room to hang out. Then he opened the mini fridge and there were a bunch of beers stashed in there, so we decided to toast. A lot."

"How much?"

"First we toasted to the success of the movie, then to the success of the tour, and then to the will be success of my album. Those all happened about ten times. And then one thing led to another and he started singing me a song and before I know it someone is knocking on the door yelling for Drew to get up."

"Who all knows?"

"Well you, me, Drew, and Kenny."

Vanessa's mouth dropped. "Kenny? But…how?"

"I heard the knock on the door and got up to go get it and the closest thing to cover up was Drew's shirt. So I put it on and answered the door and there stood Kenny."

"Did he say anything?"

"Just that we needed to be down in the lobby in half an hour." Ashley said. "V, what do I do?"

Vanessa opened her mouth a couple of times, but nothing came out. "I don't know. I mean, I've never…"

"Oh that's right! I guess I'll just have to talk to Mo about it later."

_Sound check. Ashley Tisdale to the stage._

"That's me." Ashley ran her fingers through her hair. "So I'll talk to you later about that whole kissing thing later?"

"Oh forget about it! You have enough to deal with right now."

"You sure?"

Vanessa nodded, "Absolutely. Now go."

Ashley waved and ran out of the dressing room leaving Vanessa to deal with her own problems.

**--------------------**

"Luc! Luc! Luc open up!" Vanessa banked on Lucas's dressing room door.

Lucas swung open the door, "What?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

She stormed past him and into his dressing room, "I need to talk to you."

He gave her a confused look, "About what?"

"I have a problem."

"Okay, but don't you usually talk to Ashley, or Corbin, or Mo for this kind of stuff?"

"Yeah, but I can't really talk to Corbin and Mo is helping Ashley with everything that is going on with her; so I came to you."

"No that I'm flattered by your decision to come talk to me, but what's up with Ash."

"She slept with Drew." Vanessa stopped as Lucas's mouth dropped open, "I was not supposed to say that."

"When?"

"Yesterday. But don't tell her I told you!" Vanessa said with panic in her voice.

Lucas laughed, "Chill. I won't say anything. But tell me what's up with you."

Vanessa took a deep breath, "Last night, I kissed Corbin."

Lucas stared at Vanessa, "But you're dating Zac."

"I know."

"And he's coming to visit."

"I know."

"Hmmm, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know!" she yelled, frustrated. "That is why I came to you."

"Well, for one: don't tell Zac."

Vanessa sighed, "But I tell Zac everything."

"If you tell Zac that you and Corbin kissed, it will crush him. He'll be devastated. But since you don't really have feelings for Corbin, what's the problem of keeping it a secret?" Vanessa didn't respond. "Do you have feelings for Corbin?" he asked cautiously.

"No." she said quickly. "Of course not."

Lucas looked at her, unconvinced. "In the end it's all up to you."

Vanessa sighed. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Lucas pulled her into a hug, "You gonna be okay?"

"I think so." She said into his shirt, "Thanks Luc."

"No problem V."

**--------------------**

Ashley sat in the back of the bus, alone. Her ipod was on repeat.

"Hey girl, how you doing?" Monique asked sitting down next to her.

Ashley sighed, "Okay I guess. Songs can help people get over something, so I thought that I'd give it a shot."

"What's the song about?" Monique asked, putting a head phone to her ear.

"It's about a guy who really likes this girl and they get together, but she's on the rebound from a past relationship and he can't tell if what they have is real or not." He told her. "Except for the whole girl/guy thing I thought it really fit."

"Ashley this song isn't going to help you get over Drew."

"Why not." Ashley asked sadly.

"Honey, Drew sings it." She told her.

Ashley sighed, "Yeah, I know."

Monique put an arm around her friend, "Did you talk to him today at all?"

Ashley shook her head. "We didn't even do our preshow shake. And from what I saw, neither did Corbin and V."

"What happened between them anyways? They are both usually so bubbly and always hanging around each other."

"They kissed." Ashley saw Monique's mouth drop. "I know, it surprised me too."

"Is Vanessa still dating Zac?" Ashley shook her head. "And he's coming tomorrow?" Ashley shook her head again. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Ashley, once again, shook her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Vanessa paced around her dressing room. Zac was supposed to be there any minute.

A knock came at the door. She spun around and saw Ashley standing in the doorway.

"I just came to see if you were okay."

"I'll be fine. Zac should show up any minute." Vanessa told her.

Ashley ran over and gave her friend a hug. "Just remember that you two are crazy for each other."

"Thanks Ash."

The two let go and Ashley ran out of the room. Vanessa closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Knock, knock." Vanessa's eyes popped open. She saw her boyfriend standing in the doorway holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "Hey beautiful." He strolled over to her and handed her the flowers.

Vanessa smiled, "These are gorgeous."

"Just like you." He smiled at his girlfriend. "I missed you."

"I…missed you too." Vanessa stood up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around Zac for a hug. His arms circled her small frame and he pulled her in close.

Vanessa held on to Zac trying, trying to enjoy the warmth of his hug.

**--------------------**

Monique, Ashley, and Vanessa sat in the back of the bus after the show.

"So how did it go?" Ashley asked.

"How did what go?" Vanessa questioned.

"You know what I'm taking about."

Vanessa sighed, "Well Zac gave me a beautiful bouquet of flowers and he told me he missed me and we just hung out in my dressing room until the show started."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. He was really sweet and nice-"

"And you didn't tell him." Monique interrupted.

"How could I tell him?" Vanessa exclaimed. "It would cause nothing but trouble."

Monique sighed, "But he deserves to know."

Vanessa shook her head, "I just don't know… What about you and Drew?" she asked Ashley.

"Well we haven't talked yet, but I'm going to try to tomorrow."

"That's great!" Vanessa said happily, "But do you know what you are going to say?"

"I have no idea…" she said truthfully.

**--------------------**

Ashley stood in front of Drew's dressing room. She knew she had to go in and talk to him, but it took her 10 minutes to gain enough confidence to open his door.

"Hey…" she said quietly, letting herself in.

Drew spun around. "Hey…"

"I think we should talk." She told him.

"Um, yeah. Okay." He sat down on the couch and motioned for him to join her.

Ashley took a seat next to Drew. "So what happened a few nights ago was…"

"Great." Drew said, smiling.

"Drew…" Ashley groaned.

"Sorry, but Ashley, it was great and I'm not sorry it happened." He told her, "Are you?"

Ashley looked into his eyes, "I don't know…I mean yeah, it was great. But Drew, you just broke up with Stephanie."

"I'm completely over her!" he told her. "Ashley, there is something here, we both can feel it." Drew grabbed Ashley's hands. "I know you can feel it too."

Ashley looked down at their entangled hands. "Drew, this is just all so sudden."

"Ashley, you're beautiful. I've thought that ever since I've met you. And once Stephanie and I were done I realized that what I felt towards you was more than just friendship. That night together was the best night of my life. It made me realize that we could have something great and real!"

Ashley's mouth slightly hung open, but she remained silent.

Drew leaned in and kissed Ashley. She had no choice but to melt into the kiss. She leaned back and Drew followed her down. The pair stayed connected at the mouth as they became comfortable on the couch. Drew's hand slowly moved from her waist, past her hip and onto her thigh. The lightly rubbed the outside of her leg with his gentle hands.

Ashley suddenly rolled out from under him. "I can't do this." She muttered and ran her hands through her long hair.

"Ashley…" Drew started.

"No! We've faught more than we've actually talked and then all of this happened... I just, I can't do this. Not here, not now." She hurried out of the room leaving Drew alone and confused.

Once in her dressing room she shut the door and slid down the wall, breathing deeply.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Corbin paced around his hotel room. He ran his fingers through his curly hair. His mind was racing. Nothing in his world seemed to make sense anymore. His mind was snapped back to reality when someone knocked on his door.

He slowly walked over to the door and opened it to be greeted by Zac's fist drew back and rammed into the side of Corbin's face.

"Damn it, Zac! What the hell was that for?" Corbin yelled, holding the side of his face as it started to redden.

"You think that just because I'm filming a movie that you can move in on my girl!" Zac yelled in rage. "I thought I could trust you."

"I didn't make a move on Vanessa!"

Zac scoffed. "I know that you kissed her."

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me." Corbin defended himself.

"That's a bunch of bull shit. At least tell me why you did it. Was it because you were jealous of the fact that I got a part in a big movie or the fact that I was dating the most amazing girl that I have ever met?"

"Vanessa was the one who kissed me. I had nothing to do with it. I haven't even talked to her since then." Zac tried to throw another punch at Corbin. Corbin quickly ducked out of the way. "Just go talk to her, man. And it's stupid to let a girl come in the middle of us. We're best friends…"

Zac moved so he was face to face with Corbin. "We're not best friends anymore. We're just two guys who play best friends in a movie." Zac stormed out of the hotel room slamming the door behind him.

Corbin slumped down on the couch. "I've lost everyone I care about."

--------------------

Zac weaved his way through the backstage madness. "Drew, you seen V?" he asked, stopping Drew.

"No, you seen Ashley?" he asked back.

"No." Zac and drew parted ways. Zac continued to look for Vanessa. Ten minutes later he saw her long brown hair. "Vanessa!" he yelled across the concrete hallway.

Vanessa spun around. Her face slightly fell as she saw Zac storming towards her. "Zac, we really need to talk."

"Why the hell did you kiss Corbin?" he asked, his anger rising with every word.

Vanessa looked around and saw the crew people staring. "Come on." She grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him into a nearby dressing room. "I've been meaning to tell you."

"That's just great Vanessa, real great. You kiss my best friend and don't even have the guts to tell me about it."

Vanessa sighed, rubbing her forehead. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way."

"What? Our break up or your hook up with Corbin?" he asked furiously.

Vanessa felt her eyes start to water. "Stop! Okay? Just stop."

"I thought you were different Vanessa. I thought you were this great girl who actually had feelings for me."

"I did have feelings for you." She said trying to defend herself.

"But you're just like all the others. Just a little slut who thinks she can get any guy she wants."

"Zac..." Vanessa pleaded.

"And I know that you could get any guy you ever wanted, any guy in the world. But I thought you chose me."

"Zac just listen!" she yelled desperately. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to kiss Corbin and I didn't mean for you to find out about it. It all just happened. And if it took something like this to show me how much of a jerk you can be than maybe it was a good thing that it all happened like this." She said, breathing deeply. "Now I have a show to do. I'll see you whenever."

Vanessa stormed past Zac, leaving him alone. Completely alone.

--------------------

Ashley walked down the long hallway of their latest hotel. Drew's room standing at the very end. After the long, agonizing walk, she finally found herself standing in front of his door. Slowly, she reached out and lightly knocked on the door.

"Hey." Drew said, trying to hold in his slime.

"Hey." Ashley said. "I think we should talk." Drew opened the door, letting Ashley brush past him. "I can honestly say that I don't regret sleeping with you. It was one of the best nights of my life, but the timing was horrible. You just broke up with Stephanie-"

"I told you, there is nothing left between me and her. It's completely over." Drew interrupted.

"I know you've told me that, but there is just a little voice in my head that keeps telling me that you are on the rebound."

"Ashley…"

"Let me finish." She ordered. "If you're on the rebound or not, I do have feelings for you. And I want to be with you."

Drew eyed her up. "You done?"

"Yeah…" she muttered. "I'm done."

"Good." Drew closed the gap between them and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Just so you know." He said in between kisses. "This means I want to be with you too."

Ashley's face broke out in a smile. "I hoped so."

Drew backed Ashley up and gently leaned her onto the bed. He sat above her, gazing down at her. Ashley pulled his shirt over his head. She let her hands explore his chest before capturing his mouth in another kiss.

-------------------

Vanessa knocked frantically on the hotel door. "Corbin please open up. I really want to talk to you."

Corbin slowly opened the door to reveal his best friend standing in the door frame.

"I like you." She said bluntly. "I've been thinking about this nonstop ever since I kissed you and I have come to the conclusion that I really really like you." She took a breath and gazed up at his face. "Oh my gosh! What happed to your cheek? Was it like that on stage?"

"The make-up people can do wonders to hide a bruise." He said lightly. "And Zac hit me. When he found out about the kiss."

"Oh my gosh." She moved closer to him and set her hand lightly on his cheek.

Corbin set his hand on top of Vanessa's. "I've thought about that kiss a lot too. You're my best friend Vanessa and I don't want anything to come between us. But now that you've told me how you feel, I guess I should tell you how I feel." Corbin paused. Vanessa held her breath. "I like you too. I think you are the most amazing girl that I've ever met. I love that you are my best friend, but not I'm hoping that we could be something more."

Vanessa's face broke out in a grin. She jumped into Corbin's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck while his arms wrapped around her waist.

"But what about Zac." Corbin said grimly. "He is, was my best friend and he's your…"

Vanessa leaned back, looking Corbin directly in the eye. "Ex-Boyfriend." She told him. "And hopefully I am looking into the eyes of my new amazing, curly haired, sergeant boyfriend."

Corbin grinned. "And I hope I'm looking into the eyes of my new beautiful, voluptuous, sweet girlfriend."

The two leaned forward and greeted each other with a kiss.


End file.
